One Promise too Late
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: Sara gets engaged and Grissom is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Ok guys this story goes against all of the things I believe that GSR. It has been rolling in my brain for the past few weeks. It is based on the song by Reba McEntire One promise too Late. SO here is it. Read and Review!

One promise too late

Sara walk in the lab with a huge grin on her face. She knew it was fast but she was in love with him. They had only dated for ten months but she knew he was the one. When Nick asked her to go on a date with one of his friends she was not expecting to be attracted to Levi. Sara found herself so enthralled by him. She was tall, dark, built and in a lack of better words sexy.

When Grissom told her to get a life she did and it was with out Gil Grissom. Even though she was engaged to Levi she still held a special place in her heart for Grissom. Once things started to get serious with Levi she locked all the feelings she had for her boss never to be unlocked again.

When she walked in to the break room she walked to the coffee pot and poured her self a steaming cup of the county provided sludge. She grimaced after she took a sip, it wasn't good but she needed it. The night before they did not fall asleep until late. She smiled remembering the night before.

Nick walked in to the break room and smiled at her and gave he a bear hug. "I hear congratulations. Levi called me right when you left to come in. You made him the happiest man in the world."

"And he has made me the happiest women alive. God Nicky I love he so much. I never though that I would ever find love and I have." She said as she let a small tear trickle down her eyes.

He pulled back with a hug smile on his face. Then noticed the tears in her eyes. He knew that they were not sad tear but happy ones. At that moment Catherine walked in and noticed the exchange.

"Hey whats going on?" she asked with a smile.

Nick grinned and Sara lifted up her left hand.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Catherine squeaked out. She ran over to Sara and nearly nocked her down with the force of the hug.

Right then Greg and Warrick walked and was pounced by Catherine telling them the good news. They both took turns hugging her and they all looked at the ring that was placed on her hand only hours before.

Grissom walked in the room with files in his hand and noticed everyone congratulating Sara.

"Whats going on?" He asked placing the files on the table.

Everyone turned around and their faces fell knowing what is going to happen next.

She looked up at him with the smile still on her face. Her heart was pounding in he chest. She looked down at the ring on he finger and looked back up to him. She lifted up her hand and showed him the ring. "Levi asked me to marry him last night and I said yes."

His face fell. He was too late. He knew that buy the ring on her finger and the smile on her face.

Please review. I want to know what ya'll think.


	2. Chapter 2

One Promise too Late Chapter two

Grissom handed out assignments for the nigh and practically ran out of the break room leaving a stunned night shift crew in bewilderment. Once he reached the safety of his office he broke down. He knew she was seeing someone but he did not know it was this serious. Gil Grissom realized he was too late at that moment. He was going to let this man in Sara's life get out of her system before he was going to do something. He leaned against the door of his office and let memories of Sara fill his memories.

Grissom was taking pictures at a crime scene when he heard her voice for the first time in years.

He stood back up and turned around with camera in hand. "I don't even have to turn around. Sara Sidle."

"That's me." She said with a soft smile.

Sara walked out of one of the garages and spotted him. "Hey, Grissom ... could you come tape me up?"

He looked at Catherine and smiled. "I love my work." He said as he walked towards the garage.

"IT shows." She said as she smiled back at him,

Sara looked at Grissom softly, and touched his face. "Chalk."

"You just don't like sports." She said as they sat in the bleachers of the court.

"I like baseball." He said looking forward.

"Baseball. That figures. All the stats."

"It's a beautiful sport."

"Since when have you cared about beauty?" She asked while looking over at him.

"Since I met you."

Sara walked in to his office and stopped at the door way and leaned up against the door frame and asked. "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"No." He said bluntly.

"Why not? Lets-Let's have dinner. Let's see what happens."

"Sara… I don't know what to do about this."

"I do. You know, by the time you figure it out… it really could be too late." She said and walked away.

The last memory made tears come in his eyes. She was right by the time he did figure it out he would be too late and he was.

Just as he sat on the couch he heard a knock on the door.

Grissom cleared his thought and said, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Sara walked in. Grissom sat on the couch with his head in his hands. As she walked closer she saw the tears dropping off his checks and landing on his clasped hands. She walked over to the couch and slowly sat down. She reached out and was about to hold his hand when she remembered herself. She was engaged and she was in love with two men and only one knew what to do about it. She pulled her hand back and put her hands in her own lap.

She sat there for a few moments to gather he thoughts before she spoke. "What is wrong?" She didn't know why she asked the question. She knew why he was so up set. She knew he loved her but he never made a move to start a relationship with her and she found someone who would love her and give her a family.

Read and review. Let me hear you thoughts. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Thank you to every one who left reviews. It has made me happy to know that so many people are enjoying it.

One promise too Late chapter 3

Recap:

 _She sat there for a few moments to gather he thoughts before she spoke. "What is wrong?" She didn't know why she asked the question. She knew why he was so up set. She knew he loved her but he never made a move to start a relationship with her and she found someone who would love her and give her a family._

GSR

He didn't know where to start. Should he tell her that he loves her and never wants to let her go or she he say that he is letting her go because he loved her and he wanted her to be happy.

He sat there for what felt like hours but it was only a few seconds. "The women I love is marrying another other man."

Sara sat there with a look of pain and shock written on her face. "You told me to get a life… and that is what I did." She was not ashamed that she found someone else. She was happy with Levi. He made her happy. "I didn't want to but I did and I found some one to make me happy and who loves me. I have never had someone who has loved me the way he does. I wanted it to be you but you never made a move… you hurt me Gil. I would have loved you until the end of time."

"I am sorry Sara…" He looked at her for the first time since she came in the room. "I should have know what to do about this. I truly love you and that is why I am going to let you go _. Holding on is believing that there's only a past; letting go is knowing that there's a future."_

She knew who it was it was in a poetry look he gave her while they were in San Francisco. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile "Daphne Rose Kingma." He looked at her with tears running down his face. " _Letting go does not mean I don't love you_. But it is time for me to love someone else."

"The reason why I told you no when you asked me to have dinner with you is because you deserve to be happy. You deserve to have a family and be loved. I could never give you that. I am too old. I would have ever been able to give you what you want."

She had always wondered why he had said no to her and he told her why but she did not think he was too old for her. She wanted him to make her happy but he just couldn't bring himself to love her back. She had her answer to the question she was wondering about for the past two years.

Sara had her hand on the doorknob but was stopped by his voice.

"Sara…"

She didn't want to turn around because she knew what she was going to see when she does. But she couldn't help herself she need to look at him for one last time before she was a married woman.

He stood and walked over to her. "I love you Sara. You will always hold a place in my heart. I need you to be with me." Once he was finished he gave he one of the softest kisses she has ever had. She kissed him back. She pulled back before it could go any farther. She was taken. It was softer than Levi's kisses and filled with love and emotion.

Sara placed her hand on his chest and gently pulled him away from herself. She let a few tears escape her eyes but quickly corrected herself.

"You came alone one promise too late." With that she walk out of his office fighting back the tears.

"Sara pl…" she didn't hear what he said.

THE END

Authors note: Ok guys, what do you think? Should I make a sequel? At the end I was on the verge of tears!

Ashley


End file.
